Tomb Raider the hunt for Atlantis
by thejoker231
Summary: This is a story of Lara Croft and her friend Sam on the island of Crete in the Mediterranean sea looking for Atlantis they will face deadly competition puzzling traps and find out how Atlantis was once the most powerful civilization on earth.
1. Chapter 1

The Hunt begins

I'm a bit of an amateur at writing but I thought I'd would give it a try if this does OK I'll post the next chapter in a week or so also you will have to forgive my poor grammar I try to spell correctly but am poor when it comes to commas and apostrophes and such I hope you enjoy this story it takes place shortly after the incident at Yamatai.

Disclaimer I do not own or have any connections with the tomb raider franchise

There was a boat in the Mediterranean sea called the Odyssey sitting at a table with a map and rather old looking books and journals scattered across the table. Hovering over this table was a woman in her early thirties her name was Lara. Sitting next to her was her best friend Sam. Damn! she cried out in frustration they had been hunting for a lost city and not just any lost city a city that had been spoken of for ages in stories and myths and legends they were hunting for Atlantis. And had thought they knew what to do but had just met dead end after dead end over and over again. She knew it was here somewhere she could almost taste it but where was it. Was the secret in a chamber somewhere perhaps maybe in a scroll hidden by some subliminal message she felt by the rate they were going it might as well be in the center of the earth because that's what it felt like. Sam standing beside her said in a comforting voice its OK Lara you'll get it eventually you always do your about a smart as everyone on this boat combined. If only that were true she said but it is true remember when we were looking for Yamatai Sam said? Yes said Lara. Well you were right about and your gonna get this. Lara smiled and said thank you I needed that. It seemed just as this conversation was over the captain of the ship said over the intercom. We will be arriving at our destination in a few minutes please prepare to leave the vessel.

Sam said so pass it by me again why are we going here? Because Lara said this island was Crete. Ooooook Sam said and that's important because? Lara then said its important because people believe Crete to have been the lost city of Atlantis! It was the greatest civilization on earth unparalleled technology and military some say that they were so skilled in naval battles that the enemies ships were destroyed before the battle even began. OK that's interesting and all Sam said but what makes you think it will still be there? Entire cities don't just disappear Lara said I don't think that it was destroyed I think that the city is somewhere else and I'm going to find it. What makes you think they weren't destroyed in the volcanic eruption Sam said. These people weren't stupid said Lara they must've known about the volcano and I think that they would've built a city here without having a backup plan. And Sam said so you think the city was destroyed but you think that they had a how do I put this backup city. Well that's one way to put it Lara said. Whatever you say said Sam I'll support you.

But when we do find this city what's so great about dusty old building's. Dusty old buildings Lara said! This is an extremely sophisticated and ancient civilization it will be an archaeological breakthrough. That's nice Sam said digging up old fossils and stuff isn't really my thing though. You can look for that while I look for boys on the beach. That's not all Lara said. Ok what else is there Sam said. The Atlantians also were very very rich. You've got my attention Sam said. Legend says they were in the possession of a saphire so massive that you couldn't fit your arms around it they called it the jewel of the sea. That's speaking figuratively right Sam said? If Atlantis is real said Lara then that saphire probably is to. Just then they made land Lara strapped a gun to her hip and said time to go. Sam said what's that for pointing at the gun? In case we run into any trouble said Lara ever since Yamatai I decided its best to prepare for all situations. Well let's hope we won't need it said Sam well we don't always get what we hope for said Lara.

To Be Continued

I hope you enjoyed this tell me what I did wrong to make it right and tell me what I did right so ill know to keep doing it


	2. Tomb Raider hunt for Atlantis Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the Hunt is on

Hi if your reading this its probably because you liked my stories beginning if your new you can just read my first chapter entitled the hunt begins if not previously it was pretty much the intro showing the characters and what they are looking for and where they're going so if that's important to you just read that if not let's continue with the story

Disclaimer I don't own or have anything to do with the tomb raider franchise

Lara and Sam were walking down the ramp onto the dock the island of Crete was so big they didn't know where to get started so where are we going Sam said? We will start at one of the old cities. Cool Sam said maybe we will get some fresh food there a burger or something? I don't think so Lara said with a light chuckle. Why not said Sam? Because all the cities here are in ruins. What Sam said!? They were destroyed in a volcanic eruption thousands of years ago. Well I knew that Sam said but didn't they rebuild or something? No said Lara the island is volcanic it could just erupt again and destroy everything. Why do you think we brought tents? So Sam said we are sleeping outside Awesome she said sarcastically. No Sam Lara said we are sleeping in a tent not outside. Well it might as well be outside Sam said. Let's just get on with it Lara said. And they set out towards the ruined city it was massive amazing detailed stone structures with huge white stone pillars and statues of Zeus king of the gods and Hermes the messenger. Something was different though in the middle of this ancient city they had a massive temple dedicated to Poseidon Greek god of the sea. Hmm Lara said well this is different it seems they revered Poseidon above all the other gods even above Zeus most Greeks didn't worship even Apollo the sun god as much as Zeus let alone Poseidon. Let's go inside Sam. Inside they found many scrolls but one caught Lara's eye. It was written in Greek luckily for Lara she knew how to read this and most other dead languages. She browsed over it mumbling a little and said Sam! Listen to this and reading from the scroll said we know the signs the time is near the great mountain of fire will soon smite us with its wrath! See Sam they knew it was a volcanic island. Okay so they knew they were gonna get fried so? But there's more listen reading again from the scroll. But Poseidon the merciful and great as he delivered us from destruction from our foes will also deliver us from destruction from the mountain of fire for down deep in earth he created us another city a better one forged by the hands of the Poseidon and his servants. Oh my gosh Sam the city is underground. Well how do we get to it Sam asked? That's the question now isn't it said Lara. Let's look around here for more clues said Lara maybe we'll find something. OK said sam. Lara saw something not about the city but about Atlantian military they said something about Poseidon delivering them from there foes maybe it will have something about that in one of these. She opened one up entitled Atlantian naval weapons beasts of the sea. When she opened it instead of seeing battleships or something of that sort she saw a machine shaped like a whale but made of metal Lara said according to the writing beneath it its called a sea stalker. She went through the pictures seeing various creatures of destruction and all of them made of metal. Until she came across one that was blotched out apparently and it said Leviathan dragon of the sea. Sam was looking over her shoulder this whole time and said what the hell is that. I don't know Lara said but I have a big feeling we won't want to find out. Feelings mutual Sam said. Come on let's find this city Lara Sam said. They then continued there search something they were lost for a while until she saw something out of place Sam look here what is it she said. You see that headpiece on Poseidon yeah Sam said its crooked exactly Lara said give me a boost. Ok Sam said when Sam boosted her up she turned the head piece which wasn't surprisingly to her touch loose. And once she did they heard a rumbling and Sam said um Lara did you break something? No Lara said I activated something and to there left a wall split apart revealing a chamber.

To be continued

As the story continues the plot thickens a sneak peak for the next chapter I'm adding a character sorry if the chapters aren't long enough I'm just getting started and I promise to try to make the chapters later on longer.


	3. Tomb Raider hunt for Atlantis Chapter 3

Chapter 3 discoveries

Disclaimer I do not own anything in the Tomb raider franchise or the story except the characters and situations I create.

Previously in Tomb Raider the hunt for Atlantis they discovered a temple dedicated to Poseidon god of the sea. After reading multiple scrolls they figured out that the Atlantians were favored and blessed by Poseidon and they unlocked the key to a hidden chamber in this temple which brings us here.

Before there eyes the wall split in two revealing a pathway. Come one Lara said. What! Sam said. You want me to go into the secret hidden room who knows whats in there. I dont think anyones in here Sam ill go first. Alright Sam said there better be a big diamond or something at the end of this though. they walked through into what seemed to be a chamber and on a pedestal in the middle of the room was something rather odd. It looked like a medallion. It was made of gold in the center of it was a blue gemstone. I hope that's not the gem of the sea that you were talking about Lara. I don't think it is Sam its ok. Besides we aren't even in Atlantis yet. This looks like a medallion of some sort weird though why would they hide it this intricately. Wait it has writing on it it says at the seventh hour of the day Apollos wisdom speaks clearly through me. Weird why would they make something like this to be spoken to by Apollo they always spoke to priests or had an idol I've never heard of this before. And this doesn't seem like the place to have created a new trend for worshipping Apollo. This doesn't make any sense I better keep it just in case though. Let's go Sam. They went outside of the the temple. What so we do now asked Sam? We have what appears to be a medallion dedicated to the sun God Apollo maybe there's a temple or shrine for him around here somewhere on this island said Lara. If we are looking for a sun temple maybe we should go east said Sam. Because the sun rises in the East. You might just be right Sam Lara said let's get going if we don't get there by nightfall we will set up camp. Okay so they set off hiking through the forest. They were talking about what they did for fun when they weren't exploring how they liked soccer and tennis. Ugh Sam cried. Its so freaking hot here we should have worn shorts. Not a good idea Lara said. Why not asked Sam? Because this place is like mosquito hell. Not to mention poison ivy and the other variety of plants of that sort. On second thought Sam said pants were a good idea. As they were walking they heard shouts. Shh Lara said in a hushed voice get down. They peaked and saw a group of three men all with there attention focused on one individual. The three men had Russian accents it was easy to tell which one was in authority because every time he yelled the two others flinched. I will ask you one more fucking time Maxwell where is the medallion located. At these word Lara thought about the medallion they acquired back at the temple of Poseidon. The man they were interrogating said in a southern accent oh yeah screw off and spat in his face cause I'm not telling you crap. Let me put it this way as the man puinched him in the face and put a gun up to his head where is the MEDALLION! He said with a shout. Your gonna have to find someone else because I'm not talking Maxwell said as he spit out his blood. We have to help him Lara said. What why asked Sam he could be dangerous. I've dealt with dangerous people before Sam Lara said and it looks like he knows something about the medallion he could help. Alright Sam said. Just be careful. I will be OK Lara said its only three guys. She lined up her shot for the one interrogating the man. And shot him right in the head. In a spray of blood he fell to the ground and the other two men drew there firearms both had automatic rifles. And shot into the jungle where

Ara shot from Lara ducked as bullets whizzed past her. They stopped to reload and she leaned out from where she was and released two rounds into one mans chest he fell to the ground and before the other man could react she shot him as well. Seeing there was no more men left she krept out of her hiding place and told Sam it was all clear. She cut the man free. he got up and said I'm very grateful for you assistance but who the hell are you. Well you welcome Sam said. Sorry for my friends rudeness my name is Lara Croft and this is Sam your name is Maxwell I take it? Yes that my name and don't wear it out. Listen I'm sorry about what I said in case you haven't noticed I've been having a little bit of a rough day with tweedledumber over here. Its okay we understand Lara said. We have some questions about this though she said as she held up the medallion. His eyes grew wide and said in nearly a whisper where the hell did you get that. We got it at the temple of Poseidon Lara said we thought you might know something about it. All you would be right he said. I don't know much though the only thing I knew besides where its located is that it has something else to do with the temple dedicated to Apollo on the east side of the island. So all we have to do is go there Lara said and we'll be one step closer to finding Atlantis. Yeah only problem is Maxwell said is that there's more of these guys your lucky you got the medallion when you did because without a doubt these idiots are there will you help us Lara asked? Listen Maxwell said its very tempting to join you on your mission of death but I think I'll pass. We just saved your ass Sam said you owe us! First off Maxwell said you didn't do anything she did pointing at Lara. And second of all I gave you the info you wanted to know so I don't owe you anything. Please Lara asked you might know something that could help us just take us to the sun temple. Finally he sighed and said OK mistr to the sun temple then I'm outta here deal Lara said. Well let's get moving we don't have all day this island has carnivores and poisonous reptiles both of which come out at night.

I know there isn't much action yet but be assured! More is coming I will have to say this though because of rating guidelines I'm going to have to raise the rating to MA because its going to be pretty violent but I'm going to assure you now there is not any pornographic interaction in this story the only thing an eyebrow may be raised to is the violence this is a spinoff story based on the Tomb Raider game released in 2013 people who have played that game will understand what I mean by violence that's all I have to say and thank you for reading I really appreciate it.


	4. Tomb Raider hunt for Atlantis Chapter 4

Chapter 4 alliance

Disclaimer I do not own any part of the tomb raider franchise

If you are new to this story just start at chapter 1 to figure out what's going on

Lara, Sam and Maxwell were walking through the jungle eventually Maxwell asked. How long have you been looking for Atlantis? Oh its been a few months now Lara said we tried looking in the south Pacific thinking maybe that a island there was hiding the secrets of Atlantis. There is after thousands of islands there many still undiscovered. What did thoses people want with the medallion back there Lara said changing the subject. Because they're looking for the same thing you are he said. You mean they're looking for Atlantis Lara asked? Yes he said. Why asked Sam what do they want with Atlantis what would it benefit them. I don't know said Maxwell. They caught me on my way towards the temple where you got that medallion. What were you going to the temple for asked Lara. To get the medallion. How did you know it was there asked Sam? I was here a few years back digging for relics and found a stone slab with writing on it on the east side of the island. It was split in half and the only thing I could make out was that there was a key of some sort it had a picture of what I assumed was the key and your holding it. No offense Max Sam said but you don't look like an archaeologist. And your friend doesn't look like the kind of person who could kill three Russian mercenaries Maxwell said. by the way when they find out about that they're gonna be pissed. I'm used to that by now Lara said. Especially after what happened on Yamatai. Well its getting dark we better set up camp I'll get the stuff to make a fire you setup that tent. After about thirty minutes or so the tent was setup and a fire was started. I'm hungry Sam said well there's a river not to far from here Maxwell said we could catch some fish. How we don't have any gear Sam said. That didn't stop the Greeks Maxwell said. Lara let me see your knife she handed it to him and he walked over to a tree found a long branch and hacked it off. He then removed all twigs and sharpened the tip into four prongs. After this he removed another branch and made a torch. I'll be back in a minute. He left and about an hour later he came back with two medium sized fish its not much he said but its better than granola bars he added looking at Lara with a crooked smile. Very funny she said sarcastically. He then scaled and filleted them have you done this before she asked? I used to live on the gulf of Mexico me and my dad fished all the time its a useful technique to learn never thought I'd be using it in this type of situation though. After a few minutes the smell of cooking fish was intoxicating. They all ate and went to sleep. It was barely daybreak when Maxwell was waking them up. Come on he said the day is burning. Umm technically I think the dawn is burning Sam said. The sun is out that means its day Maxwell said. Come on let's go said Lara I want to get to the temple of Apollo. Alright they took down there tent packed there stuff up and went on there way. It was a few hours and right before they got there they heard men talking. They they were supposed to be back by now! One man said. Another said maybe they got stuck up Bakers a tough son of a bitch might of had trouble getting the info out of him. Then one man said in voice that sent chills crawling up there spines. No Gregorovitch wouldn't have wasted this much time interrogating him. Something must have happened. Like what a man asked? That Maxwell whispered. Is Dreykof. At this moment a man came to riding back in a jeep shouting they're all dead! What Dreykof shouted? They were all killed all of them shot and Baker got away. He must of brought friends that little shit! Very well we will spread out and find him bring him and his friends to me alive I want to teach them a lesson for complicating my plans Dreykof said. Well what the hell are you all waiting for!? Get out there and FIND THEM! Or you will be given there consequences! At this the men all started to move out very quickly manning the jeeps or moving out on foot after most of them left including Dreykof Maxwell said that right there is your sun temple. Okay well we tried let's leave now Sam said. I don't think so said Lara. I don't think Dreykof is in this thing for the fame or treasure. He wants something else but what. Dreykof is a nutjob Maxwell said whatever it is it can't be good he said sternly. Exactly Lara said. But said Maxwell we can't get in there without taking out those guards he said pointing at the men that had stayed behind. Do you I have another gun? No Lara said but I do have this she pulled out a collapsible bow. A bow Maxwell said scoffing. A bow saved my life . All right he said what am I gonna use she handed him her pistol think you can handle that she asked mockingly. I think I'll be fine I'm a big boy after all. all right he said I'll take the three on the left you take the two on the right or just get em as fast as you can. They both lined up there shots Maxwell whispered are you ready Lara whispered back yes. Lara let her arrow fly piercing the man on the right through the neck going all the way through so that the tip of the arrow came out through the back in a splatter of blood. Right after she shot her first arrow she immediately readied the second one with lightning dpfast reflexes and shot the man next to her first target he troed to dodge but it hit him in his shoulder when she missed she readied a third and shot him directly in the heart and at the same time almost fluidly Maxwell bullseyed each of his targets in the head each one fell to the ground in a puddle of blood. Well we got that over with let's go. As they passed by the now dead men Sam said jeesh do you have to make such a mess. That's about as clean as its gonna get Maxwell said. And nice work with the bow back there I'm impressed. Now what do we do with that medallion?

To be continued in chapter 5 discovery

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the action I'm trying to add it where necessary.


	5. Tomb Raider hunt for Atlantis Chapter 5

Chapter 5 discovery

Disclaimer I do not own any part of the Tomb Raider franchise

If you are new I would suggest starting at the beginning the story will make more sense

They walked past the men they had defeated into the sun temple. Now we are supposed to do something with that medallion here the question is what Maxwell said. Let's look around the medallion says at the seventh hour Apollos wisdom speaks clearly through me Lara said. Apollo represents the sun Maxwell said. Maybe Lara said. This place is a sun chamber. Exactly Maxwell said but there must be a specific spot like you said let's look around. They searched and searched what is it Maxwell asked Sam looked at her watch and said six thirty we don't have that much time the sun won't shine on this place from the west the mountains block it look around here. Lara stared closely and saw markings she climbed up to them. And noticed that they were dirty she blew the dust away and pulled our her knife and dug out the dust and ash and not to her surprise light shone through I've found it she shouted. She took out the medallion and placed it in the indentation it fit perfectly. What time is it six fifty five OK. She jumped down and soon the light hit the medallion and shot a blue beam of light onto the floor hitting what appeared to be a metal circle on the floor. It reflected off of this onto another and onto another and so on and so on. After this the beam went through what appeared to be a hole in the wall the wall then opened what was a hidden passage way. Let's go Lara said. They walked through the passageway into a room there was writing on the wall. It said in Greek behind my doors you may find refuge Maxwell and Lara read out loud. Sam Lara said. I think this is the entry way to Atlantis. Very good they heard someone say in familiar voice. They looked behind and saw none other than Dreykof. With at least a dozen armed men. I see you have managed get past my guards or a better phrase would be go through them. Impressive none the less. Now Dreykof said you two will open up that doorway he said pointing at Lara and Maxwell or I will kill her he said pointing a gun at Sam. Lara she said panicking. Its going to be OK Sam Lara said trying to comfort her. Dreykof then said why do you lie to your friend if you do not do what I ask she dies. Then I will kill one of you if you continue to resist me. Alright Lara said alright we will do what you want just don't hurt her. I cannot promise that Dreykof said. Disarm them he told a man he took Lara's weapons and when he went to. Maxwell Maxwell punched him and twisted his arm behind his back while at the same time putting a gun to his head. We are not doing anything Maxwell shouted! Put down your guns or his brains are all over the floor. Dreykof started speaking you know what all the great leaders have in common Maxwell do you? Maxwell do not speak. They were willing to do what is necessary! As Dreykof said this he shot his own man in the head. And put his gun back in its holster. Give me your gun Baker. Maxwell handed him his gun flimsily in awe of what happened. What the hell do you want with Atlantis anyway as he handed him his gun. I suppose you do deserve an explanation Dreykof said. The Atlantians in there prime were the most powerful people in the world. They had knowledge , wealth and most of all military might. You mean the beasts of war Lara said. Exactly Dreykof added anyone who controls them will control the entire ocean imagine putting a stop to the supply runs to anyu country I chose. I would just need to focus on my air force and I would be unstoppable. But what I'm more interested in is what powered these creatures. It takes energy to power machines of that magnitude and I intend to find it. Now get that damn door open! Dreykof said. They went up to what appeared to be the door. Lara whispered what the hell do you think your doing! Your crazy if you think he's going to let us live Maxwell whispered back. Let's solve this we will have to think of something later. They looked and concentrated. There was a large circle and it had rings going from the outside to the inside. Lara said I wonder and touched one of the rings and it rotated. She said I think they are supposed to line up to make a set image what's it supposed to be though Maxwell asked. How should I know Lara said wait a minute. She twisted and turned some of the rings and it started to take the image of the medallion. I know what it is Lara alright let's go they worked for a about thirty minutes together before eventually they put the last little turn in and they pushed the shape in. They ten heard what sounded like turning gears. And the massive door opened up. Behind the door was what looked like a well. A very very deep well. Out of the way Dreykof said he looked down it. And said flare. A man walked over lit a flare and tossed it down it was a few seconds before they saw it hit the bottom. We will need at least a hundred yards of rope. They shot hooks into the ground to attach the ropes onto and threw the ropes down the pit. You thee first he told Lara, Maxwell and Sam, the rappelled down the pit and saw a ancient door they opened it and looked at the lost coity of Atlantis in all its splendor. It was was truly magnificent the buildings were massive and beautiful as white as a pearl a river was running through the city and its water was as clear as a diamond. And the ceiling of this city it was as though the entire ceiling was a light because of how bright it was. So magnificent it was that even when Dreykof first saw it he paused for a moment to appreciate its splendor. But somewhere else hidden away in a place where it would not be seen a creature was watching them. A creature that had all but friendly intentions this creature when it saw them let out a growl and then a hiss.

To be continued

Thankyou for reading I really appreciate it


	6. Tomb Raider hunt for Atlantis Chapter 6

Chapter 6 dark secrets

Disclaimer I do not own or have anything to do with the Tomb Raider franchise

If you are new to this story I strongly recommend that you start with chapter 1 and read up to here to figure out what's going on.

Dreykof said we need to find where the Atlantians kept there secrets towards the middle of the city. As they walked Sam kept noticing something Lara she said I think some things watching us. I thought I saw something to whispered Maxwell. They got a few more yards when a creatrure jumped out from over a ledge on top of one of the buildings and attacked a man biting his neck viciously blood stained the ground from the mans wound he was dead. But the creature was doing what appeared to be eating the man. His fellow soldier disgusted shot at the creature it took many rounds before it finally died. Dreykof walked up to the creature and examined it. It appeared to be human but its body was deformed it had what appeared to be burns all over it it also had a puffed up face with what looked like third degree burns and no covering for its teeth its lips were gone. This thing Maxwell said looking at Dreykof it looks like it mutated. What do you mean Dreykof asked? It was radiated look this thing has burns all over it consistent with radiation burns and its horribly mutated both are results from exposure to radiation. If there is a powerful radioactive source here Dreykof said I am all the more eager to continue my quest Dreykof said. Did you see that thing though there's probably more. We are not cowards Dreykof said. We are brave men willing to take the necessary risks to achieve our goals. There is a difference between being brave and being foolish Maxwell said. Didn't you notice how many bullets it took to kill that whatever it is. We will continue our quest Dreykof said in Maxwells face and you are going to join us if you refuse we kill you all is that clear? We will go they replied. Don't blame us for leading your men like sheep to the slaughter though Maxwell said. They continued there journey towards the center of the city. As they continued they encountered more of the creatures always at least one man was killed. Sometimes two or three even there were at least a dozen maybe even two dozen of these attacks but Dreykof did not care he was determined to get what he was looking for whether or not hordes of his men died. They finally got to the center of the city to a massive circular building. They blew the door open. And walked inside. There was a pedestal and it had written on it. Only those who have the key may enter. What key do they speak of Dreykof said. I think I know what they're talking about Lara said. She took out the medallion found earlier and place on on the pedestal. She lined it up with the markings. And twisted it immediately a staircase appeared. You go first Dreykof said to them. As they walked down the staircase Maxwell whispered to Lara why did you cooperate so easily with him. The way your acting is going to get us killed Max Lara said. Besides o think we both want to see what's at the bottom of this thing. True Maxwell said. Theyu reached the end of a stair case. And looked at a large room filled with pedestals they were each up against the wall. And on the wall above them had images exact images of the same creatures Lara saw in the scroll earlier. But in the middle of the room. Mounted up was a massive what appeared to be gemstone. But it glowed with a eery blue light and sparks crackled around it. Dreykof entered the room I think I have found what I am looking for he said out loud men prepare that stone for transport. They went to touch it and once they did the hissing of seared flesh was heard. The mens hands dripped with blood and they screamed from the intense pain. Radiation burns Maxwell said like the creatures that attacked us. Get the lead foil Dreykof said the brought it out and men wearing radiation proof suits wrapped it up. And carried it away. What are you going to do with that Lara demanded. Radioactive materials have there uses he said such as biological and thermonuclear warfare. What! Lara shouted. You can't do that do you know how many people will die. And I will build upon the ashes. An arsenal of unchallenged weapons will be created i will cripple the world and build it back up in my image. You crazy bastard you can't destroy the world just to build it back up what kind of leader rules his people with fear. The kind that getrs something done Dreykof said. Compassion is weakness. When the people see weakness in their lead the throw him down the second he does something that they don't like people we're made to be led and I will do so whether they want it or not! You there have had your use though I will not kill you I will simply leave you down here to become part of history here is a gun in case you get desperate and tossed down a revolver. he started up the stairs. Goodbye Mr Baker and goodbye Miss Croft. You'll pay for this Dreykof I'm sure I will Mr Baker I'm sure I will. And the door was sealed. What do we do Sam said what do we do!. Don't panic we will think of something Maxwell said. We need to stop Dreykof from getting that stone off this island Lara said. I know Maxwell said but first we have to get out of here. Its going to take another medallion to get out of here. They searched and a eventually it was Sam that found the box that had another medallion. They opened the door wait Lara said we still can't stop him. Lara was curious about the pedestals, Max she asked did they arrive by air or water? I didn't heard or sea any aircraft he said so it must've been by water. She walked up to one of them and Inserted the medallion her subconscious was teleported to another part of Atlantis she exited out. I know how we can stop him she said. What how Max asked? just trust me Lara said. These things they are some way how they keep track of there machines they used in wars. Its how they knew whether or not they had all of them or if one was being misused or stolen we need to go to the far north part of the city. Its a dock for their machines we need to get there and commandeer one of these things and stop him from getting off this island, sounds good to me Maxwell said. Me too said Sam I told you I'd support you and I'm keeping my word! Okay let's go!

To be continued

Thanks for reading I really appreciate it.


	7. Tomb Raider hunt for Atlantis Chapter 7

Chapter 7 the siege

Disclaimer I do not own or have anything to do with the tomb raider franchise

If your a beginner I strongly recommend starting at chapter 1

They went up the staircase they looked around look for weapons Maxwell said. Here are some of the men thar died the have machine guns and a shotgun. Good get those Maxwell said they won't need em. You don't need to ask Lara said. Let's go he picked up a samurai sword this might come in handy he said he strapped it to his hip. Lara gave him a ak47 let me use the shotgun he asked. I know what I'm doing Lara said I'll be ok you don't need to worry. Alright he said let's go you know where this place is you lead the way. They heard the familiar greowling and hissing sound we need to move fast Lara said. Dont need to tell me twice Sam said. On jumped on Maxwell from the side he drew got out his knife and stabbed it in the stomach while holding pushing it away from his face. Get off me ugly bastard! Lara aimed and shot the creature in the head its head virtually exploding from the shotguns blast in an spray of blood. She walked up to him and offered him an hand up. Thanks he said. That's the last time I doubt you. We better get going before more come Lara said. They made to the dock and saw the enormity of the atlantian war machines before they heard the creatures again let's go which one Maxwell and Sam said simultaneously that one she said pointing at one that looked lime a mechanical shark about the size of a whale they ran towards it. Lara you have the medallion right Sam asked? Yes she said she pulled it out and stuck it into the key hole it opened the door Lara go get this thing started she ran in and put it into yet another key hole to activate it she looked around the controls they were unlike anything she had ever seen she it had what looked lime an airplane control she tested and when Maxwell saw at least a dozen of the creatures running towards them the door shut tight. Thank God he whispered. Let's go he said Dreykof won't be waiting. They set off the machine with a loud humming noise dove into the water she saw a underwater cavern she guided the machine into and went on through the passage until eventually there was a openening. They continued through the opening into the open ocean. And saw a large boat on the water now what Maxwell asked. We are going to ram it Lara said. Come again Maxwell asked? We are going to ram that boat to put a stop to Dreykofs plans Lara said. we will then get out of here and take the ship. Its just two of us against. A whole boat of Russian mercs Maxwell said. I sieged a castle filled with Japanese samurai before this isn't anything Lara said. Well in that case let's get this underway charge that ship. They sped up heading towards the ship. Brace for impact Lara shouted! Then slam they hit the ship. Ship that hurt Maxwell said. I hope you didn't come up with that joke yourself Sam asked? Yes I did actually. Let's go get that stone. They went out of the machine and right before Sam got out Lara said Sam stay here. What Sam said I want to help youd just get in the way Lara said protect this place its our way out of here. Lara handed Sam a gun we are counting on you to protect our ride Maxwell said. Alright I'll stay here she said with her head down we need to go now this place is filling up with water. Maxwell said. They moved up the stairs. Lara looked over the side of the first turn they came to and the were immediately shot at. We know your there the men shouted! Come out and we might make your end quick! Come over here and take us Lara shouted. They shot at them again. Maxwell blind fired at them hitting a man in the leg. Lara took this opportunity and jumped out shooting them with her machine gun hitting them all repeatedly in a shower of blood. Let's go Lara said they reloaded and ran down the hallway a man jumped out but was shot in the head by Maxwell immediately killing him instantly. They continued running through the halls until they got to the bay of the ship. Where they were gretred by a fifty caliber machine gun. Get back Maxwell shouted. We are gonna have to take that thing out. How Lara said it'll take just one bullet to blast us apart. She said this over the deafening. Blast of the machine gun the force was so great it shook the walls. With this. He held out a grenadepicked it up off those guys you took out. This will kill the bastard gunning that thing and destroy the gun itself ridding us of two problems. We just need to throw it near the foot of the machine gun I'll need to be quick. He leaned out over the corner and threw the grenade. It landed at the foot of the machine gun and exploded killing the gunner and destroying the machine gun, and at least wounded several ithers but another soldier had shot him in the shoulder. Fuck he shouted! Oh No Lara cried your hit! Its nothing Maxwell said. bullshit its nothing look at how much your bleeding. She was right his blood was streaming down his arm and drizzling onto the floor making a puddle of red. He wrapped it up with a piece of cloth he tore from his shirt but the bleeding was not completely stopped. The men were still in confusion from the grenade. Let's go they ran out and ducked behind some crates. Men were shooting at them again at this point. Lara leaned in and surveyed the battlefield. There's two men behind those boxes there. And there's another three up in that balcony there. Is that all of them Maxwell asked? no I think I saw at least two more go behind those doors there. Lara asked are you going to be ok? I'm fine I told you Maxwell said. He leaned out and shot at the men on the balcony. They responded by shooting back when they did this lara leaned out and blasted them with her machine gun killing two of them. You bitch they shouted at her you'll pay for that! They focused Lara's position with all of there attention and fire power. At this moment Maxwell took aim and killed three of the remaining men. I think that's all of them he said. They went out of their cover and proceeded towards the doors but before they reached there Dreykof came out they quickly took cover they peaked over the corner and saw he had at least five more men one of which was body armored. its time to end this Dreykof shouted.

To be continued

Thanks for reading I really appreciate it I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last I was surprised by how many people actually read this I never thought something I made would get a hundred anything. And because the next chapter will be the last it might take two days instead of one to post because I want to make sure its done properly.


	8. Tomb Raider hunt for Atlantis Chapter 8

Chapter 8 forever lost

Disclaimer I do not own or have anything to do with the tomb raider franchise

I highly recommend starting at chapter one this is probably the last chapter I will be writing for this story.

Its time to end this Dreykof shouted! Lara he Maxwell whispered. He made hands signs telling her to go around. He then threw empty bullet shells to get there attention it worked! Did you hear that Dreykof said you two go check it out! Two men left their position and followed the noise. Maxwell ambushed them stabbing one man in the throat covering himself with blood and shooting the other with a handgun. He crouced back down. He knew they must've heard him. Well did you find anything Dreykof shouted! They didn't answer back. Shit! They must be dead. We must stay together that way they can't pick us off. Lara was hiding and leaned out when they weren't paying attention and shot the body armored man in the back with the shotgun she had acquired earlier. It wounded him but didn't work. He fell forward and spat up blood they saw where the shot came from and started shooting at her position. She crawled back around and took aim at the aremored man again and Bam! Shot him again in the same spot. He fell onto his knees spitting and coughing blood onto the ground. She took aim and shot him one final time finishing him off. At this Dreykof was enraged. And started shooting at her so aggressively that she could not move because of how many bullets were hitting around her position. Maxwell siezed this opportunity. And jumped Dreykof from behind trying to kill him by stabbing him in the throat as he did to the other man earlier. But he would not be so easily beaten. He elbowed Maxwell in the ribcage and pushed him off and punched him hard in the face Maxwell responded by jumping on him throwing both of them off of the balcony. They hit the the ground Maxwell had Dreykof pinned down and was hitting him in the face Dreykofs hand came free and hit Maxwell on his wounded shoulder. Maxwell stunned by the pain. Was overtaken by Dreykof. Dreykof men shouted let us assist you. No Dreykof shouted back! I want to handle this myself. At this moment Lara attacked the two men from behind shooting both near simultaneously with her shotgun. She saw Maxwell fighting Dreykof and saw how poorly he was doing. Dreykof had Maxwell on the ground choking him with one hand and squeezing his wound with the other you could see the pain in Maxwell's face. I will teach you what I do to men who stand in my way! Lara kicked Dreykof in the head. He fell off lara stepped on his throat. And he said in tight breaths I cannot be defeated especially by you I've head that it before Lara replied. And shot him in the head. She looked over at Maxwell and saw him not movcin she ran over Maxwell she said. He groaned I'm bleeding out he opened my wound back up. Let's go back down. They saw that was not an option though the grenade maxwell thew had caused a fire. And it was spreading. This ship is gonna blow he said. Lara helped Maxwell over to the balcony. And they leaned over Sam lara shouted over here. They saw the familiar machine and it opened up the door get in Sam shouted. They jumped over the side. And climbed in Maxwell collapsed onto the floor. What happened Sam asked! I've been shot Maxwell said. Any medical supplies? At this they heard a massive explosion. And saw Dreykof ship sink into the sea. Guess the secret of Atlantis's power is lost forever now Sam said. Lara wasn't paying attention she was looking for someing to help Maxwell with. Got a lighter he asked? Yeah Sam said here she tossed it to him. He lulled out his knife and lit the lighter. He started. To burn the blade of his knife. Oh no Sam said please don't . its the only way to stop this bleeding Maxwell said. He then pressed the red hot blade against his wound the sound of searing flesh could be heard he screamed out in agony. he only managed a few seconds before he had to stop he fell over coughing he was in so much pain he almost vomited. But it was done. Go to the island he said. We need to get to a hospital. No Lara said he's right. They both knew this machine had to be destroyed. The world was not ready to figure out about Atlantis. They went to the island. Oh shit Lara whispered. What Maxwell asked. There's more guys there Lara replied. That's a problem Maxwell said. Picking up his gun. How many about three. That's not that many. They docked the machine farther down the beach. We are going to need explosives and I'm willing to bet that rose men we saw guarding the rest of Dreykofs supplies will have some. They went through the forest. They saw the men I'll take the two on the right. You take the one on the left Lara said fine by me Maxwell said. they killed the three men. They searched the trucks and sure enough they found sticks of TNT. Let's get about eight no ten to be safe Maxwell said. They carried them back to where the machine was and Maxwell put the explosives into the machine and lit them he ran away and the machine blew up in a spectacular explosion. Let's get back to our ship Sam said this was a hell of a trip. They went back to there ship Maxwell with them. So I guess your gonna leave now Lara said to Maxwell. No I actually thought I might want to stay with you guys Maxwell replied. Sam said I'm not gonna be around here for a few weeks. Are you guys going to miss me. Where are you going Maxwell and Lara asked at the same time. A family member passed away and I can't just go there and leave. Of course well miss you what will we do while your gone? I think I have an idea have you ever heard of a man named Herihor?

The End

Thanks for reading this I really do appreciate it I plan on starting my next story as soon as possible so fan me or subscribe whatever it is you do on fan and I will see you next time.


End file.
